


늑대와 미녀 (Wolf)

by Reiha



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Past Relationship(s), Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiha/pseuds/Reiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Hana menolong seorang pemuda misterius yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Joonmyun. Hana yang baru saja putus dengan Wooyoung merasakan ada sebuah chemistry di antara mereka berdua, namun perjalanan yang akan ditempuh Hana kali ini tidaklah mudah. Ditambah lagi, Joonmyun sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Hana...</p>
<p>(EXO dan Wooyoung bukan milik saya. Plot dan OC baru milik saya. :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Umur para cast disamakan, jadi umur mereka semua sekitar 22-23 tahun.

**_“Yes, wolf; I’m a wolf!_ **

**_I’m a wolf and you’re a beauty.”_ **

****

* * *

****

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam, namun Lee Hana masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Insomnianya kambuh di saat yang tepat; saat dia hendak melupakan mantan kekasih yang tega membuangnya demi gadis lain.

Hana memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya, sekalian mencari udara segar. Meski hanya ditemani lampu-lampu jalan, Hana tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Jalan-jalan di tengah malam adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan ketika insomnianya kambuh.

“Huff…” Hana berhenti di taman dan duduk di bangku. Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling, dan dari bibirnya meluncur desah nafas yang terdengar lelah. Ya, Hana sudah lelah menangis. Dia sudah lelah diperlakukan seperti barang oleh sang mantan kekasih, Jang Wooyoung. Hana tidak dapat menahan emosinya ketika melihat Wooyoung tengah bermesraan dengan salah satu adik kelas yang sudah Hana anggap seperti adik sendiri. Hati Hana kembali hancur berkeping-keping. Seluruh emosi bercampur aduk di dalam dadanya yang seolah menyempit.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Hana melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar Wooyoung. Untuk kesekian kalinya pula, Hana meneriakkan kata ‘putus’ pada pemuda yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama setahun itu. Namun kali ini, Wooyoung tidak mengejarnya. Dia membiarkan Hana pergi, lebih memilih adik kelas itu daripada gadisnya yang sudah berulang kali dia sakiti.

Hana memandang cincin perak yang melingkar di jari tengah tangan kanannya. Raut wajahnya berubah kesal dan dia menarik cincin itu hingga terlepas dari jarinya, kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara rintihan pelan dari arah lemparan cincin tadi.

Penasaran, Hana bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke balik semak-semak di taman. Hana membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat seorang pemuda terkapar tak berdaya di balik semak-semak. Meski remang, Hana bisa melihat kalau kaki kanan pemuda itu terluka.

“He—hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?” Hana langsung menyongsong pemuda itu. Pemuda berkulit salju itu tidak sadarkan diri, dia hanya bisa merintih sesekali.

Hana bingung, tapi akhirnya dia membawa pemuda itu ke rumahnya meski dengan susah payah. Dengan cekatan Hana mengobati luka di kaki si pemuda, kemudian menghangatkan tubuh dinginnya di depan perapian. Sambil menunggu pemuda misterius itu sadar, Hana memutuskan untuk membuat teh hangat.

Suara gerungan pelan menjadi pertanda kalau pemuda misterius itu mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Hana bergegas menuju ke depan perapian dan duduk di samping pemuda itu, menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, kembali menggerung pelan, dan akhirnya manik hitam si pemuda menangkap bayangan Hana yang masih duduk di sampingnya.

“Kau… tidak apa-apa?” tanya Hana dengan hati-hati. “Aku menemukanmu pingsan di taman… uh, karena aku tidak membawa ponsel, jadi aku membawamu ke rumah. Untungnya luka di kakimu tidak parah, jadi aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri… oh iya, namaku Lee Hana, siapa namamu?”

Pemuda itu bangun dan menatap Hana dengan bingung. “Kau… menolongku?”

“Eh? Memangnya kenapa?” Gantian Hana yang menatap si pemuda dengan bingung. “Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja, lagipula ketika kau kubawa ke rumah, tubuhmu dingin sekali. Kalau terus kedinginan seperti itu, kau bisa mati nantinya.”

Pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia malah menggenggam tangan Hana dengan erat. Hana terkejut, wajahnya memerah tipis.

“Siapa… namamu?” tanya pemuda itu, dia masih belum melepaskan genggamannya.

“Euhm… Lee Hana. Panggil saja aku Hana,” Hana tersenyum. “Siapa namamu?”

“Joonmyun,” jawab pemuda berkulit salju itu pendek.

“Baiklah, Joonmyun- _oppa_ …” Hana menambahkan ‘- _oppa_ ’ karena Joonmyun terlihat lebih tua darinya. “Aku sudah buatkan teh untukmu, ayo minum dulu.”

Hana melepaskan genggaman Joonmyun dari tangannya dan bergegas menuju _pantry_. Gadis berambut panjang itu kembali sambil membawa dua gelas teh hangat, dan memberikan salah satu gelas yang dipegangnya pada Joonmyun. Pemuda itu masih sedikit bingung, tapi kemudian dia menerima gelas yang disodorkan oleh Hana.

“Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya _oppa_ bisa berada di sana?” tanya Hana sambil sesekali menyeruput tehnya. “Aku kaget sekali begitu melihat _oppa_ di taman tadi. Apakah _oppa_ punya keluarga yang bisa kuhubungi?”

Joonmyun tidak menjawab, dia malah memandang ke arah perapian. Hana jadi merasa bersalah.

“ _Mianhae_ … aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” Joonmyun menggeleng pelan. “Aku tidak begitu ingat soal keluargaku. Bayangan mereka sangat samar di benakku, aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah mereka ada atau tidak.”

Hana menatap Joonmyun dengan kasihan.

“Mm… kalau _oppa_ tidak keberatan, _oppa_ bisa tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu,” ucap Hana kemudian. “Ada banyak kamar kosong, jadi _oppa_ bebas mau memilih kamar yang mana. Daripada _oppa_ terlunta-lunta di jalanan, aku pikir lebih baik _oppa_ tinggal dulu di sini sampai _oppa_ bisa mengingat keluarga _oppa_. Bagaimana?”

Joonmyun kembali menatap Hana. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, karena menurutnya tatapan Joonmyun terlalu tajam.

“Baiklah.”

Hana mendongakkan kepalanya dan balas menatap Joonmyun. “Syukurlah! Kalau begini, aku bisa merawat _oppa_ dengan lebih baik. Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta sesuatu padaku ya, Joonmyun- _oppa_!”

Joonmyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk. “Terima kasih.”

 

~*~*~*~

 


	2. Come Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're a wolf, hey  
> Why did you fall for a human?  
> The balance of this world will ruin if you insist to love her  
> Go on, eat her in one gulp like you always do  
> You have time to enjoy your 'human life' until the next full moon  
> If you still insist to be with her...
> 
> You have to face the judgement according to our laws."

_Four weeks later._

Sudah empat minggu Joonmyun tinggal bersama Hana. Keadaan pemuda itu semakin lama semakin membaik, begitu pula luka di kakinya yang mulai sembuh. Selain merawat Joonmyun di rumah, Hana juga rutin membawa Joonmyun ke rumah sakit seminggu sekali, baik untuk memeriksakan luka di kaki pemuda itu atau memeriksakan kesehatannya.

Seperti hari ini. Joonmyun dan Hana sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk jadwal periksa mingguan. Selagi Joonmyun melakukan pemeriksaan, Hana pergi ke kafetaria untuk membeli minuman.

“Hana?”

Hana menoleh, merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Tidak lama kemudian wajahnya berubah masam. “Wooyoung?”

Ya, itu mantan kekasihnya, Jang Wooyoung. Dia nampak kaget ketika melihat Hana, begitu pula sebaliknya.

“Oh,” Hana kembali menguasai dirinya dan memasang wajah dingin. “Sendirian? Mana pacarmu?”

“Er… dia sedang sibuk,” Wooyoung menjawab dengan gugup. “Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Apa kau… sakit?”

“Aku sakit atau tidak, bukan urusanmu kan?” Hana membalas dengan nada sedingin es.

“Oh… ehm… aku khawatir kalau kau sakit,” Wooyoung menjadi salah tingkah setelah mendengar dinginnya nada bicara Hana. “Jadi… kau sedang apa di sini? Menjenguk temanmu yang sakit?”

Hana tidak menjawab. Gadis itu langsung membayar dan mengambil pesanannya, lalu pergi. Wooyoung tidak mau kalah begitu saja, dia bergegas mengekor Hana.

“Kenapa kau mengikutiku?” tanya Hana, masih dengan nada dinginnya.

“Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.”

“Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu, kan? Sudah sana pergi, kau membuatku risih.”

“Hana… sebentar saja, aku ingin bicara denganmu.”

Pas sekali, Joonmyun baru saja selesai diperiksa. Ketika keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, pemuda berkulit salju itu melihat Hana bersama pemuda lain. “Hana?”

“Oh, Joonmyun- _oppa_ …” Hana cepat-cepat beranjak ke sisi Joonmyun. Wooyoung melempar pandangan tidak suka.

“Hana, siapa dia?” tanya Joonmyun tanpa curiga sedikitpun. “Temanmu?”

“Oh, ehm…” Hana menyembunyikan kegugupannya secepat kilat di hadapan Joonmyun. “Iya. Dia teman kuliahku, Jang Wooyoung.”

“Oh, teman kuliah,” Joonmyun tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Wooyoung. “Namaku Joonmyeon, salam kenal.”

Wooyoung tidak membalas uluran tangan Joonmyun. Dengan angkuh dia menatap Joonmyeon dan bertanya, “Apa hubunganmu dengan Hana?”

Hana meremas gelas kertas di tangannya dan memelototi Wooyoung, namun yang bersangkutan nampak tidak peduli.

“Oh, Hana sudah berbaik hati menolongku dan mengizinkanku tinggal di rumahnya. Aku berhutang nyawa pada Hana,” Joonmyun menjawab dengan jujur, senyum lembut masih belum meninggalkan wajahnya.

“Oh, begitu,” Wooyoung melirik Hana dengan sinis. Tahu apa maksud lirikan itu, Hana melemparkan gelas kertas berisi minuman di tangan kanannya ke arah Wooyoung, membuat pemuda itu basah kuyup.

“Aku benci padamu! Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi, Jang Wooyoung!”

Hana menarik Joonmyun yang kaget sekaligus bingung keluar dari rumah sakit. Mereka langsung naik bis yang kebetulan berhenti di halte depan rumah sakit dan duduk di bangku paling belakang.

“Hana, kenapa? Ada apa?” Joonmyun mulai panik ketika melihat Hana mulai terisak-isak. “Ceritakan saja padaku, tidak apa-apa.”

“ _Oppa_ …” Hana mengusap matanya yang basah dengan lengan baju. “Maaf. Aku sudah berbohong padamu.”

“Berbohong?” Joonmyun menatap Hana heran.

Hana mengangguk. “Wooyoung… dia bukan teman kuliah. Dia itu mantan pacarku. Kami tidak berkuliah di kampus yang sama, kami bertemu di acara _blind date_ yang diadakan oleh salah satu temanku. Kami berkenalan dan saling bertukar nomor ponsel, lalu…”

Hana memulai curhatnya tentang Wooyoung. Mulai dari perkenalan, masa pacaran, hingga keretakan hubungan mereka berdua. Joonmyun mendengarkan cerita Hana dengan seksama, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

“Aku pikir setelah pertengkaran yang kesekian kalinya dia akan berubah… tapi ternyata tidak. Dia tidak pernah berubah,” Hana menundukkan kepalanya. “Aku merasa bodoh karena sudah membiarkannya mengacak-acak hidupku.”

Tatapan Joonmyun berubah lembut. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk kepala Hana, lalu berkata, “Kau tidak bodoh. Kau memiliki hati yang baik dan pemaaf, hanya saja dia tidak menyadarinya. Dan lagi, buta karena cinta itu adalah hal yang biasa. Karena sekarang kau sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya, jangan bersedih. Masih banyak yang lebih baik untukmu di luar sana. Ya?”

Bibir Joonmyun meliuk membentuk sebuah senyum hangat. Hana menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Joonmyun.

“Iya. Terima kasih, _oppa_.”

Joonmyun membelai rambut panjang Hana dengan lembut. Senyum masih belum meninggalkan wajahnya, nampaknya dia senang sekali.

_Joonmyun… Joonmyun!_

Joonmyun terjaga. Seseorang baru saja memanggil namanya.

_Apa yang kau lakukan, Joonmyun? Kau seharusnya sudah menyantap gadis itu dan kembali ke sini! Ingat, Joonmyun. Ingatlah siapa dirimu sebenarnya!_

“Min… seok?” ucap Joonmyun terbata. “Minseok… aku…”

_Cepat santap dia, Joonmyun. Itu sudah menjadi tradisi di kelompok kita! Aku melepaskanmu bukan untuk membuatmu hidup seperti manusia!_

“Minseok…” Joonmyun menatap Hana yang tengah tertidur. “Minseok… aku… tidak bisa…”

_Tidak sepantasnya kau mengasihani manusia, Joonmyun! Atau jangan-jangan… kau jatuh cinta pada mangsamu sendiri?_

Joonmyun terdiam.

_Tak kusangka, Joonmyun. Kau yang selalu melahap mangsamu tanpa ampun bisa berubah jadi seperti ini hanya karena seorang gadis manusia. Kau sudah gagal sebagai pemimpin, Joonmyun! Sekarang juga, aku perintahkan kau untuk kembali. Tinggalkan gadis itu dan lupakan dia! Aku dan yang lain akan membantumu untuk itu._

Joonmyun memeluk Hana perlahan. Tatapannya berubah tajam, manik hitamnya perlahan-lahan berubah jadi merah, semerah warna darah.

“Aku akan jadi manusia untuk Hana, Minseok. Aku tidak peduli kau mencapku gagal sebagai pemimpin, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskan Hana begitu saja. Aku mencintainya, dan aku akan melindunginya dari incaran kalian!”

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara lolongan dan geraman serigala.

_Joonmyun! Kau sadar atas ucapanmu tadi!? Kau lebih memilih gadis manusia itu dibanding kelompokmu sendiri!?_

“Ya, itu benar. Demi melindungi gadis manusia ini, aku tidak keberatan jika harus menentang kelompokku sendiri!”

_Grr… kau sudah lupa diri, Joonmyun! Mencintai manusia? Jangan mimpi! Kau lupa kalau dunia kita berbeda dengan manusia. Kau bahkan lupa kalau mencintai manusia akan membawa kehancuran pada kestabilan dunia ini! Kau harus kembali sekarang juga, Joonmyun!_

“Lupakan kalau aku pernah jadi bagian dari kalian, Minseok! Pergilah!”

Manik merah Joonmyun semakin pekat warnanya, tatapannya pun semakin tajam.

_Tch… kau punya waktu sampai bulan purnama berikutnya, Joonmyun! Jika kau masih belum menyantap gadis itu hingga bulan purnama berikutnya… kau akan berurusan dengan hukum yang berlaku di kelompok kita!_

Joonmyun menggeram tanpa sadar. Dipeluknya Hana erat-erat, seolah enggan melepaskannya meski hanya sedetik.

_‘Hana…’_

~*~*~*~


	3. Jongdae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "O, ye who raised by wolves
> 
> Can you not understand that your presence distorts the world?
> 
> Pray return quickly,
> 
> Before you lose all control."

_Next day_.

Jam dinding yang tergantung di dapur menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas siang. Hana sedang beres-beres rumah sekaligus bersiap-siap untuk pergi kerja sambilan. Joonmyun sudah menyelesaikan makan siang dan sedang tidur setelah minum obat.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan lembut di pintu. Hana menaruh kemoceng yang sedang dipakainya dan bergegas menuju ke depan untuk membukakan pintu. Seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek dan bermata besar berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum.

“Apa Joonmyun- _hyung_ tinggal di sini?” tanya pemuda itu.

“Iya, benar,” Hana mengangguk. “Um… kau ini siapa?”

“Ah, namaku Kyungsoo. Aku mendengar kalau Joonmyun- _hyung_ tinggal di sini, dan aku datang untuk menjemputnya,” jelas pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kyungsoo itu. “Apa dia ada sekarang? Bisakah aku menemuinya?”

“Ya, Joonmyun- _oppa_ ada di rumah, tapi dia sedang tidur.”

“Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggunya sampai bangun.”

“Ehm… aku juga akan pergi kerja setelah ini, jadi—”

“Tidak apa-apa, biar aku jaga rumah Hana- _sshi_ sekalian.”

Hana terkesiap. Darimana Kyungsoo tahu namanya? Seingat Hana, dia belum memperkenalkan diri pada Kyungsoo.

“Eh, baiklah kalau kau memaksa… silakan masuk.”

“Oh, terima kasih banyak.”

Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya dan mengikuti Hana ke ruang tamu. Hana pergi ke _pantry_ dan menyajikan segelas jus apel untuk Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu kembali mengucapkan terima kasih.

“Uhm, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama, Kyungsoo- _ah_. Aku harus segera pergi ke tempat kerjaku,” ucap Hana. “Kalau kau mau menengok Joonmyun- _oppa_ , kamarnya ada di lantai dua, pintu yang warna putih di ujung koridor. Kalau kau lapar… uhm, ambil saja makanan di lemari.”

“Terima kasih, Hana- _sshi_. Maaf sudah merepotkan dan membuatmu telat datang ke tempat kerja.”

“Ah, tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan. Mm… baiklah, aku pergi dulu.”

“Hati-hati di jalan.”

Hana mengangguk dan cepat-cepat berangkat menuju ke tempat kerja sambilannya. Setelah Hana pergi, Kyungsoo naik ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu bercat putih di ujung koridor.

“Kyungsoo, itu kau?”

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah ranjang. Joonmyun sudah bangun dan sedang membaca novel. “ _Hyung_ , aku senang kau sehat-sehat saja.”

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di kursi. Joonmyun nampak serius membaca novelnya, dia belum mengalihkan matanya pada Kyungsoo.

“Sedang membaca apa, _hyung_?” tanya Kyungsoo.

“Novel,” jawab Joonmyun sambil membalik halaman novel. “Novel percintaan. Hana yang meminjamkannya padaku, katanya supaya aku tidak bosan. Ceritanya bagus, aku sangat menyukainya.”

Kyungsoo menatap lantai sambil tersenyum. “Kau tidak pernah berubah, _hyung_. Dari dulu, kau selalu penasaran pada manusia. Meski Xiumin- _hyung_ sering memarahimu, kau tidak pernah kapok untuk mempelajari seluk-beluk kehidupan manusia.”

Joonmyun berhenti membaca, dia menutup novelnya dan menaruhnya di samping bantal. “Kau datang kemari untuk membawaku pulang, Kyungsoo?”

“Tadinya begitu, tapi aku lihat kau baik-baik saja di sini,” Kyungsoo mengubah posisi duduknya. “Aku ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu, _hyung_. Soal gadis manusia itu.”

Joonmyun diam.

“Dia gadis yang baik, ya,” lanjut Kyungsoo. “Dia menyelamatkan _hyung_ dan membiarkan _hyung_ tinggal di rumahnya, meskipun sebenarnya dia adalah mangsamu.”

“Bagaimana mungkin seekor peliharaan memangsa tuannya sendiri setelah mendapatkan perlakuan yang begitu baik? Itu bertentangan dengan moral manusia.”

“Ya… aku tahu. Aku pun diam-diam mempelajari seluk-beluk manusia sepertimu, _hyung_. Ternyata, kita hanya melihat eksterior mereka saja selama ini.”

Joonmyun kembali diam.

“Manusia yang kita tahu selama ini adalah makhluk yang serakah, yang kekejamannya bahkan bisa melebihi hewan paling buas sekalipun… tapi ternyata, masih ada manusia yang memiliki hati yang baik, seperti Hana- _sshi_. Aku mengerti kenapa kau enggan untuk menyantapnya, _hyung_ … aku mengerti.”

“Terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Tapi… aku tidak punya banyak waktu,” Joonmyun menatap punggung tangan kanannya sendiri. Di sana terukir sebuah tato dari tinta hitam yang berbentuk seperti tetesan air. Tato itu sesekali memancarkan cahaya berwarna kebiruan.

“ _Hyung_ , itu…” Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyun dengan khawatir.

“Untuk sekarang, kekuatanku masih cukup untuk menyembunyikan ini, setidaknya di depan Hana. Tapi untuk ke depannya… aku tidak yakin kalau aku mampu untuk menyembunyikannya.”

Kyungsoo meraih tangan kanan Joonmyun. Diusapnya punggung tangan Joonmyun dengan lembut, dan begitu Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan kanan sang kakak, tato itu sudah tidak nampak.

“Kyungsoo, kau…” Joonmyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan kaget.

“Aku pinjamkan sedikit kekuatanku padamu, _hyung_. Setidaknya, itu cukup sampai malam purnama berikutnya,” Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. “Melihatmu seperti ini… aku tidak tega bila harus membunuhmu.”

Kyungsoo membuka tangan kanannya dan muncullah sebuah pisau kecil yang terbuat dari taring.

“ _Hyung_ , sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini. Bawa Hana- _sshi_ bersamamu, karena Xiumin- _hyung_ sudah mengetahui keberadaan kalian berdua,” ucap Kyungsoo kemudian. “Dia menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu, dan menyuruh Chen- _hyung_ untuk mencelakakan Hana- _sshi_ …”

“Apa katamu!?” Joonmyun spontan menyeruak bangun. “Chen!?”

Kyungsoo mengangguk. “Kau tidak boleh gegabah, _hyung_ … kalau kau melepaskan kekuatanmu di tempat umum, kau dan Hana- _sshi_ akan…”

Joonmyun meremas selimut. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah kaki kanannya yang masih dalam masa penyembuhan.

“Lay… bagaimana dengan Lay?” tanya Joonmyun.

“Lay- _hyung_ …? Dia sedang pergi ke China, aku yakin dia belum tahu soal ini.”

Joonmyun menggeram kesal. Di saat genting seperti ini dia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, dan itu sungguh mengesalkan.

“ _Hyung_ , tenangkan dirimu,” Kyungsoo panik melihat manik hitam Joonmyun yang mulai berubah warna. “Kalau kau seperti ini, yang lain akan mudah melacakmu…”

“Tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja, Kyungsoo! Minseok… beraninya kau!”

Joonmyun melompat turun dari ranjangnya dan langsung melompat keluar lewat jendela.

“ _Hyung_! Suho- _hyung_!” panggil Kyungsoo, namun dia terlambat. Tahu kalau Joonmyun sudah jauh, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyusulnya.

 

~*~*~*~

 

_Hana’s workplace, XOXO Café_

“Hana- _sshi_ , ada pelanggan yang menanyaimu.”

“Hah?” Hana yang sedang mencuci gelas menoleh ke arah teman kerjanya.

“Pelanggan di meja nomor 5 menanyaimu. Apa dia teman kuliahmu? Temui dulu sana, biar aku yang mencuci gelas-gelasnya.”

“Uhm… baiklah. Maaf sudah merepotkan.”

Hana bergegas menuju ke bagian depan kafe dan berjalan ke arah meja nomor 5. Pelanggan yang disebut temannya tadi adalah seorang pemuda berpipi tirus yang mengenakan kaus berwarna hitam, celana _jeans_ hitam dan jaket bulu.

“Anda memanggil saya?” tanya Hana pada pemuda itu.

“Ah, iya. Lee Hana, kan? Duduklah sebentar, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu,” Pemuda itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

“Tapi… ini masih jam kerja…”

“Sebentar saja. Duduklah.”

Tidak enak untuk menolak, Hana akhirnya duduk di kursi yang menghadap si pemuda.

“Hana- _sshi_ , aku dengar kalau Joonmyun- _hyung_ tinggal bersamamu,” ucap pemuda itu.

“Eh… iya, benar…” Hana berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya. “Darimana anda tahu? Anda ini siapa?”

“Oh, namaku Jongdae. Aku ini… hmm, bisa kau katakan aku ini adalah sahabat Joonmyun- _hyung_ ,” Pemuda berpipi tirus itu kembali tersenyum. “Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menolong Joonmyun- _hyung_ dan membiarkannya tinggal di rumahmu.”

“Ehm, itu bukan apa-apa…” Hana menundukkan kepalanya. “Aku hanya merasa kasihan jika Joonmyun- _oppa_ harus terlunta-lunta di jalanan, apalagi Joonmyun- _oppa_ bilang dia tidak dapat mengingat keluarganya sendiri…”

Mata Jongdae menyipit ketika mendengar perkataan Hana.

“Joonmyun- _hyung_ mengatakan itu padamu?” tanya Jongdae. Hana mengangguk pelan.

“Apa mungkin Jongdae- _oppa_ tahu soal keluarga Joonmyun- _oppa_?” Hana balik bertanya. “Aku rasa Joonmyun- _oppa_ sangat merindukan keluarganya, tapi tidak bisa mengingat mereka… jika Jongdae- _oppa_ memang tahu, kuharap kau mau membantu Joonmyun- _oppa_.”

“Hm, hm. Ya, aku tahu soal keluarga Joonmyun- _hyung_ ,” Jongdae mengangguk. “Ya, ya… aku tahu segalanya soal Joonmyun- _hyung_ , segalanya yang ingin kau ketahui.”

Jongdae menggenggam tangan Hana dan memandang lurus ke arah matanya. Kedua bola mata Jongdae berubah warna menjadi merah terang, cincin perak berbentuk kalajengking yang disematkan di jari tengah tangan kanannya pun mulai berkilat-kilat. Hana bagaikan tersihir ketika melihat mata itu, dia tidak bisa bergerak maupun bersuara.

Waktu seolah terhenti. Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Jongdae baru saja mencium Hana. Kemudian, ketika waktu kembali berjalan dan Joonmyun tiba di kafe tempat Hana bekerja sambilan, Hana sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Para pelanggan maupun staf kafe panik melihat Hana yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Jongdae sudah tak ada di manapun di kafe itu.

“Hana! Hana!” Joonmyun masuk ke dalam kafe dan menerobos kumpulan orang-orang tersebut. Dia memangku Hana dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis berambut panjang tersebut.

“Hana! Hana, bangunlah! Hana!” Joonmyun masih mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hana, sesekali menepuk wajahnya pelan agar gadis itu segera bangun. Meski tidak menemukan Jongdae, Joonmyun yakin kalau bau yang tertinggal di tubuh Hana adalah milik Jongdae.

“ _Hyung_!” Kyungsoo tiba di kafe tidak lama kemudian. Dia berjongkok di dekat Joonmyun lalu berkata dengan pelan, “ _Hyung_ , tadi aku melihat Tao di atap kafe ini. Aku yakin dialah yang menghentikan waktu di kafe ini supaya rencana Chen- _hyung_ bisa terlaksana.”

“Bahkan Tao juga!? Grr…” Joonmyun kembali menggeram karena kesal. Buku-buku jarinya mengeras, tangannya terkepal dengan kuat.

“Ini…” Kyungsoo meraba tubuh Hana, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Wajahnya berubah kaget, lalu dia berbisik pada Joonmyun. “ _Hyung_! Chen- _hyung_ ternyata menanamkan kalajengking peliharaannya di dalam tubuh Hana- _sshi_! Aku bisa merasakannya meski samar… kalajengking-kalajengking itu pastilah bukan kalajengking dewasa. Namun seiring waktu, mereka akan bertambah besar dan jika dibiarkan, Hana- _sshi_ bisa…”

Joonmyun membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Kalajengking peliharaan Jongdae bukanlah kalajengking sembarangan; selain sangat berbisa, kalajengking-kalajengking itu juga memakan organ dalam untuk berkembang biak dan dapat mengalirkan listrik tegangan tinggi jika sudah dewasa. Jongdae sangat menyukai hewan kecil berbisa itu, dan sering menggunakannya untuk membunuh mangsa-mangsanya.

“Minseok… jadi ini jawabanmu!” Joonmyun menggendong Hana di punggungnya dan cepat-cepat membawanya pulang ke rumah, Kyungsoo mengikuti di belakangnya. Dia tahu kalau dia tidak bisa kembali lagi karena sudah berkhianat.

 

~*~*~*~


End file.
